The present invention relates to a double scanning circuit of ID-TV (improved definition TV), and more particularly, to a double scanning circuit of ID-TV capable for improving the resolution of the screen and for eliminating raster by scanning the original color signal or the luminance signal and the color signal or the luminance signal of the interpolation signal sequentially with double speed.
Inasmuch as conventional color TV processes an analog signal for operating the TV, the screen is scanned by selecting an interlaced scanning method in the form of three colors, R.G.B., in accordance with the luminance Y signal and color C signal which are outputted through respective filters.
However, according to such conventional processing method, the raster is outstandingly displayed as for televisions of larger sizes, and there is the disadvantage that resolution is rapidly lowered.
Particularly, since the raster is displayed as much as a degree capable of being recognized by human eyesight, there is the problem that a sense is conveyed of the scene having fallen down and eyesight fatigue is further increased.